Un giro en el tiempo
by Kasodani Kyouko-chan
Summary: La búsqueda de los fragmentos transcurría normalmente pero que sucedería si por un accidente Kagome pierde la memoria y no recuerda ninguna de sus aventuras del otro lado del pozo...? Y no solo eso, ya que un inconveniente mayor relacionado con Naraku, amenaza con darles más problemas...
1. Chapter 1: El inesperado accidente

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esta página y este es el primer fanfic que subo. Me gustaría saber que les parece, acepto cualquier comentario que hagan después de todo soy principiante XD

Desde ya muchas gracias y espero que les agrade, aunque sea solo el primer capítulo.

Capítulo 1: El inesperado accidente

Hace ya casi dos años que Kagome viajaba del Sengoku a la época actual, en busca de reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y de acabar con la vida del malvado Naraku. La fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba, por lo que pronto cumpliría 17, tenía tanto entusiasmo que últimamente, cuando le sobraba el tiempo, se dejaba arrastrar por sus amigas y salía con ellas a algún lugar.

Pero todo cambió ese día, un día antes de volver a ver a Inuyasha, a la salida de la escuela. Kagome nunca pudo recordar muy bien lo que pasó. Solo sabía que estaba cruzando la calle y al parecer un auto no la vio y la chocó, haciendo que cayera lejos, golpeándose la cabeza. Lo último que vio fue la imagen de los médicos diciéndole "No te preocupes, estarás bien". Luego se quedó dormida y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, en la época antigua, Inuyasha estaba impaciente, hace cuatro días que Kagome se había marchado y aún no daba señales de volver. No se le pasó nunca por la cabeza que iba a encontrar cuando fuera para allá.

Maldición… ¡¿Hasta cuánto piensa estar Kagome en su época?! -dijo mascullando furioso.

Tranquilízate Inuyasha, no es para tanto-le contestó el monje Miroku

¿¡Como rayos quieres que me tranquilice si Kagome aún no vuelve y sabiendo que Naraku puede aparecer en cualquier momento?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que sin ella no podemos saber en donde están los fragmentos! -dijo casi gritándole- Además…creo que ha estado demasiado tiempo en su época, ya debería haber regresado "Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo malo"-se preguntó a sí mismo preocupado- Si para el atardecer no regresa, iré a buscarla.

En verdad eres demasiado impulsivo Inuyasha, deberías darle su tiempo a la Sta Kagome, quizás tenía algo que hacer.

Bah! –dijo el hanyou para luego dirigirse hacia el pozo devora-almas, donde estuvo esperándola hasta que anocheció y decidió buscarla. Al llegar, se metió a su pieza por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía, pero ella no estaba ahí. Recorrió toda la casa buscándola, reinaba un silencio absoluto, pero no la encontró; a la que si encontró fue a su madre, que en ese momento estaba limpiando en la cocina, ella debía saber en donde estaba Kagome.

Sra…

Ah, hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo has estado? -dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo.

Bien, pero… ¿Usted sabe en donde está Kagome?

Ella…está en el hospital -dijo con voz entrecortada

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Es que…tuvo un accidente ayer.

¿¡Queeeeeee?! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Ella está bien? -le preguntó preocupado.

Por ahora sí, pero con el golpe de la cabeza que se dio los médicos no están seguros de que le sucederá -Esto último lo dijo con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir- Donde… ¿donde puedo encontrarla?

El hospital queda cerca de su escuela, pero si no crees que lo puedas encontrar llévate a Souta, él te dirá donde está.

No, está bien. Creo saber adonde es -dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

Inuyasha espera…toma esto-dijo entregándole la gorra que siempre le daba Kagome para andar por su época.

Gracias y…lamento lo que le pasó a Kagome-saliendo de la casa.

"No se lo dije pero…supongo que se enterara cuando la vea de que ha perdido parte de su memoria"-pensó la mujer, terminando de secar los platos.

En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha se dirigía hacia el hospital, saltando entre los edificios. No sabía bien en donde estaba, pero si seguía el rastro de Kagome desde la escuela, en el lugar del accidente, podría encontrarlo. Llegó hasta allí, pero había más de un olor, además del de Kagome. A pesar de eso, lo localizó siguió unos cuantos metros hasta un edificio alto y de color blanco. Entró y vio a un mundo de gente andar de un lado para el otro; de esa forma no podría encontrarla, así que tendría que preguntarle a alguien, algo no muy común en él.

Oiga, ¿me podría decir en donde puedo hallar a Kagome? preguntó acercándose a una chica que atendía en la oficina del hospital.

¿Se refiere usted a Kagome Higurashi? –dijo la aludida sin dirigirle la mirada

Eh…sí –dijo él.

En el segundo piso, habitación número 45 –Inuyasha no entendío nada de lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo- Subiendo las escaleras… por allí –señaló la mujer mirándolo.

Gra-gracias -dijo saliendo a toda prisa y subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de arriba, se encontró con un largo pasillo, en el cual se ubicaban muchos cuartos. Empezó a caminar por él, hasta llegar a una puerta con el número 45 inscripto. Ese debía ser el lugar. Entró y ahí la vio: su querida Kagome estaba recostada sobre una cama, rodeada de un montón de extraños tubos que no había visto nunca. Se le acercó y notó que estaba dormida, al parecer se encontraba bien. Al lado de la cama había una silla, Inuyasha decidió sentarse allí y observarla.

"Kagome… ¿que te hicieron?"-pensó, y luego decidió quedarse allí esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Kagome despertó, se sentía cansada, adolorida y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, ni por qué estaba en ese lugar ni qué hacía un chico durmiendo a su lado.

"Un momento…"-pensó-¿Un chico?-Lo miró mejor, tenía una larga cabellera plateada y de la gorra que al parecer se le había corrido un poco asomaban… ¿unas orejas de perro? Le parecía extraño, pero a la vez creía saber quién era, como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de que no tenía muchas fuerzas como para levantarse, se sentó en la cama, provocando que el extraño joven se despertara.

¿Kagome?-dijo mirándola.

Disculpa pero… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo un tanto sorprendida

¿De qué estás hablando Kagome? –preguntó él sorprendido- Soy Inuyasha, ¿quien mas? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no sabes quien soy? –bufó él molesto.

Lo siento, pero en verdad…no recuerdo nada –dijo ella bajando la cabeza- Siento que te conozco pero no sé de dónde y por qué

Inuyasha no supo que responder, eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Kagome se golpeara tan fuerte como para perder la memoria. A pesar de todo, tenía suerte, ya que ella no había muerto en el accidente, estaba viva, y eso tenía que alegrarle. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz que, ciertamente, le encantaba escuchar.

Inuyasha… si así te llamas, dime ¿qué tipo de relación tenía yo contigo?

Yo…-no sabía que decirle- …no lo sé –dijo con una mirada de tristeza, la cual cambió rápidamente a una de sorpresa cuando notó que ella se había estirado hacia él y le estaba tocando las orejitas- ¿¡Q-qué haces?! –le dijo sonrojado casi gritándole, aunque debía admitir que la forma en que Kagome se las tocaba se sentía… ¿bien?

Oh, lo siento –dijo ella regresando a su posición original- Es que me llamaron la atención esas orejitas de perro que tienes…son muy lindas –contestó sonriendo, lo que provocó que el medio demonio se sonrojara aún más. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo la de siempre, era la Kagome que nunca lo había menospreciado por ser diferente- ¿Y eres de por aquí?

Pues…algo así –dijo él pero al ver que ella no lo entendía, decidió decirle todo aquello que ella había olvidado y por lo tanto desconocía en el momento, obviamente omitiendo las partes que podrían aludir a lo que creía que sentía por ella. Kagome solo calló y escuchó atentamente cada palabra que el chico con orejas de perro le contaba- Y eso es todo –dijo Inuyasha cuando finalizó con su historia- No espero que lo creas pero creo que con verme quizás puedo convencerte de que es cierto.

Ella negó gentilmente con la cabeza- No hace falta –dijo ella y ante la mirada confundida de él agregó sonriendo- Te creo…creo en ti Inuyasha -el aludido se sonrojó levemente y apartó su vista para que ella no lo notara, le gustaba el tono tan amable de esas palabras que le dirigía en esos momentos- Entonces… ¿debería ir verdad? Digo…para conocer ese lugar y a nuestros amigos...

Si…bueno…solo si tú estás de acuerdo…

Por mí no hay problema –dijo ella dejando escapar un leve bostezo- ¿Cuándo iremos?

Supongo que…cuando te sientas mejor…y ya no tengas que quedarte en este lugar

Bien –ella tomó la mano del hanyou y la resguardó entre las suyas a la vez que las acariciaba- Estaré esperando esa oportunidad…-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras le sonreía.

A Inuyasha los colores se le habían subido a la cara y podría decirse que estaba más rojo que el propio haori que vestía- Cla-claro…-dijo apartando rápidamente su mano de la de ella y se daba vuelta para que no pudiera ver lo roja que estaba su cara. Eso lo había sorprendido, ya que a pesar de ser un extraño desconocido (por lo menos ahora que la memoria de Kagome fallaba), ella lo había tratado tan amablemente como si en verdad no hubiese ocurrido nada. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa escapara de sus labios, aunque se sintiese apenado por ello- Bueno…yo…creo que ya es hora de irme –dijo aún con un pequeño tinte rojo en sus mejillas- te veré dentro de unos días- él abrió la ventana de la habitación dispuesto a salir por ella- Adiós Kagome…-ella vio como se perdía entre los edificios que rodeaban el lugar.

Adiós…Inuyasha -susurró Kagome luego de que el medio demonio se hubiera ido- ¿Ehhh? –dijo notando el tono que había usado- ¿Por qué le susurré de ese modo? -se preguntó sonrojada a sí misma. Sentió mucha pena por ello, ¿por qué lo trataba así cuando apenas lo había conocido ese día? Bueno, a decir verdad, según lo que él le había contado ya lo conocía pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad sobre qué tipo de relación tenía con ese chico de larga cabellera plateada y ojos tan dorados como el sol. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo a sus pies, sobre la cama. El chico con orejas de perro había dejado algo allí y tuvo que estirarse un poco para agarrarlo; cuando lo vio soltó un breve suspiro- Vaya, se ha olvidado su gorra –esbozó una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos mientras que se acercaba el objeto hacia ella, abrazándolo– Supongo…que se la devolveré cuando vuelva a verlo –se rió traviesa y luego se tiró pesadamente en la cama- ¿Con qué soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa? –Esa si que había sido una sorpresa…

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews si quieren :3


	2. Chapter 2: La noticia

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de vuelta para dejarles el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Espero que les guste y desde ya muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Antes de empezar quería aclarar algo que me olvidé en el primer capítulo para los diálogos:

aaa : es cuando hablan los personajes

"aaa" : es cuando piensan

Otra cosa que quería decir pero probablemente ya saben es que todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi (ídola!).

Por las dudas lo aclaro y bueno, si otra cosa que decir, aquí está el capítulo...

Capítulo 2: La noticia

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de Kagome. En verdad no podía creerlo, ella no recordaba nada, ni haberlo conocido ni haber viajado junto a él. No sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, y sobre todo, no sabía que le iba a decir a los demás. Miles de preguntas circulaban por la mente del hanyou cuando, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente al pozo que conectaba su época con la de Kagome. Sin nada más que hacer, saltó dentro de él. Al salir, se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos, que no tardaron en atormentarlo con sus preguntas.

Inuyasha ¿dónde está la Sta Kagome?-preguntó el monje que estaba delante de él

Ella…no puede venir…no por ahora…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puede venir?! No me digas... ¡seguro que has vuelto a pelear con Kagome perro tonto! -dijo un pequeño zorro saltándole encima.

¡Cállate enano! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!

¡Auch! –dijo el pequeño luego de que el medio demonio le pegara en la cabeza dejándole un buen chichón- ¿Y entonces por qué no ha venido?-le preguntó luego mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, no estaba seguro si responderles o no, ya que no sabía como lo tomarían sus amigos después de saberlo (o por lo menos él pensaba que no iban a reaccionar de buena forma XD)

¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué no nos respondes?-le gritó Sango que acababa de llegar pero había escuchado la conversación

Es que…Kagome…ella…ella tuvo un accidente.

¿¡Quueeee?!-respondieron todos al unísono

Kagome esta bien ¿verdad?-le preguntó algo alarmado Shippo.

Sí, aunque no del todo-dijo luego de un breve silencio

Inuyasha ¿qué estas queriendo decir con eso?-agregó el monje Miroku

Es que ella…ha perdido la memoria-dijo tratando de disimular lo triste que sonaba su voz

Eso significa...que se ha olvidado de nosotros-dijo un zorrito con algunas lágrimas a punto de caerse de los ojos.

Inuyasha asintió- Ella no recuerda nada, ni haber venido alguna vez a esta época ni habernos conocido.

Pero…-se atrevió a decir Sango-¿Kagome regresará? ¿Verdad?

Pues…en cuanto se mejore la traeré aquí, para que trate de recordar, aunque… no creo que lo haga-dijo para luego dirigirse al bosque, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de Shippo.

¿Y ahora adonde vas Inuyasha?-le preguntó Shippo

¡Feh! ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!-dijo en tono sarcástico

Vamos Inuyasha, si estás enojado no te desquites con nosotros –agregó Miroku

¡Solo déjenme en paz! -les gritó enojado mientras se adentraba en el bosque.

¡Haz lo que quieras! –le gritó el kitsune sacándole la lengua. Luego se marchó con Miroku y Sango para explicarle lo que había sucedido con Kagome a la anciana Kaede. Mientras, en lo espeso del bosque, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una rama del Goshimboku, hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Es verdad que Kagome me olvidó, pero… estoy seguro que con el tiempo ella…ella podrá recordarme…o eso creo. Me pregunto si recordara ese día, cuando la bruja de Kaguya me obligó a transformarme en youkai"

Inuyasha revivió ese momento en su mente: él, transformado en youkai, sosteniendo a Kagome fuertemente por los brazos, lastimándola, inconsciente; y ella, desesperada, sin saber que hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió esa forma…esa forma de hacerlo reaccionar (*). Fue entonces cuando a Inuyasha se le pasó esa idea por la cabeza ¿acaso funcionaría?

"No, es imposible…después de todo Kagome perdió la memoria por un accidente y no porque la hayan manipulado o algo por el estilo" -pensó mirando las fotos de ese collar que le había dado Kagome (*).

"Un momento… ¿Pero en qué rayos estoy pensando? Si yo solo amo a Kikyou, ¿cómo es que se me viene a la mente todo esto?"- sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente- "Últimamente han pasado tantas cosas que ni siquiera sé en lo que pienso…"

Mejor vuelvo con los chicos –dijo bajando de aquel árbol.

Estaba anocheciendo en la época actual y Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, acostada. Le habían dado el alta por la tarde así que se había podido regresar a su casa a pasar la noche. Estaba pensando…pensando en ese chico extraño de cabellos plateados, orejas de perro y ojos dorados como el sol ¿De verdad lo conocía? Inuyasha…ese era su nombre, era algo raro, pero a la vez muy familiar. Pero…además de todo eso, le parecía que ese chico era alguien especial para ella, como si alguna vez hubiera sentido algo por él, después de todo no podía encontrar otra explicación razonable para su gentil comportamiento con él. Dos días habían pasado de la última vez que lo había visto…

"Me pregunto…si sentía algo por ese chico antes de perder la memoria"-se preguntaba a sí misma- Cuando se enteró de que no lo recordaba se veía muy triste ¿Acaso él sentía algo por mí?"

Kagome tenía un montón de preguntas sin responder… ¿Había realmente un pozo mágico en el templo de su casa? o… ¿De verdad existía otra época? Como tenía mucha curiosidad y a pesar de que ya había anochecido, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el templo. Al entrar, vio el pozo, se acercó y tocó el respaldar; no sabía porque pero sentía una grata sensación familiar que no era capaz de explicar, sonrió- Mejor espero hasta mañana, así me preparo bien para ir a ese lugar –dicho esto regresó a su cuarto y se sumergió en sus sueños.

Por la mañana, Kagome despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, sin saber por qué, pero no le dió importancia. Miró el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, no tenía ganas de levantarse así que se quedó en la cama, hasta que su madre irrumpió en el cuarto y le dejó en la cama una fuente con su desayuno favorito.

Hola mamá -la saludó alegremente

Kagome, hija ¿cómo te sientes ahora? -dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Bien, aunque algo cansada -dijo mientras empezaba a comer.

Me alegra saber eso, porque tu amigo vino a visitarte.

¿Inuyasha? Dile que ya bajo -dijo levantándose de la cama, dispuesta a vestirse.

Muy bien Kagome, me voy –dijo su madre

Si mamá

Ah, por cierto Kagome, abajo te dejé comida preparada para que comas luego con tus amigos.

Esta bien, la recogeré cuando baje -dijo antes de que su mamá saliera de la habitación

Mientras Kagome se vestía, vio que arriba de su escritorio había un frasquito con algo que brillaba dentro. Lo tomó y lo vio detenidamente, ¿eran acaso los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon de los cuales le había hablado Inuyasha? Supuso que sí, así que se los guardó en el bolsillo de su uniforme, tomó su mochila y bajó a la cocina.

Inuyasha estaba ahí, apoyado contra una pared, pensando…pensando en muchas cosas, como cuanto le encantaría que todo fuese como antes, antes del accidente de Kagome y de esos sentimientos de culpa que ahora lo invadían. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que ella lloraba, cada vez que sufría, cada vez que le pasaba algo…era su culpa. Pero…en ese caso… ¿era su culpa? Si él no estuvo con ella ¿por qué lo sería? Igualmente se sentía algo culpable porque si él hubiera estado allí, hubiera evitado que sucediera…o por lo menos si hubiera sabido que iba a a suceder…pero no…nadie es adivino como para saber que sucederá.

Inuyasha, Kagome bajará en un momento –dijo la madre de ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

¿Ehhhhhh? Esta bien -dijo él. Pasaron unos minutos y Kagome bajó por la escalera con la mochila a cuestas.

Hola Inuyasha ¿cómo has estado? -dijo acercándose a él y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Hola Kagome -dijo sonrojado- Si ya estas lista, vámonos.

Ya voy -dijo mientras guardaba la comida que su mamá le había indicado en la mochila- Inuyasha...

¿Qué pasa?

¿Te molestó que hiciera eso?

¿Qué cosa?

Que te saludara con un beso ¿te molestó? -le preguntó con un leve sonrojo- Es que…así saludamos a personas que conocemos de hace mucho tiempo en esta época…

No para nada -le dijo más sonrojado aún

Ah bueno, entonces vamos -dijo tomándole de la mano y tirándole para que le siguiera al templo.

"Después de todo parece acordarse de algo…por lo menos de que somos cercanos…"-pensó el hanyou a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- Aunque…no recuerdo que me saludara así…no, no lo hacía, mejor dicho nunca lo hizo ¿Entonces por que? En verdad algunas veces no entiendo a Kagome…siempre aparece con algo nuevo…aunque si esto sí que me sorprendió, nunca pensé que fuera así de atrevida…si es que esa es la palabra correcta…"

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo y tropezó con las escaleras, terminando en el suelo- Kagome… ¡¿por qué no te fijas por dónde me llevas?! –le gritó furioso.

¿Y qué culpa tengo yo si tú no te fijas por dónde vas? ¡Baka! –dijo ella sacándole la lengua para luego saltar por el pozo- ¡Atrápame si puedes! –le gritó antes de desaparecer dentro de la luz que conectaba ambas épocas.

Bueno, ya lo terminé, espero que sea de su agrado.

Y quería aclarar que las partes que está señalada con este símbolo (*) se refieren a la segunda película de Inuyasha, por las dudas si alguien no la vio y no entendió que quise decir con lo que recordó Inuyasha.

Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir así que los veré en el próximo capítulo, que supongo pronto subiré.

Arigato por leer y espero sus reviews si desean dejar alguna :3

Sayo


	3. Chapter 3: Empezar de nuevo

Konnichiwa! He regresado, otra vez XD ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, me tardé un poquito en subir este capi (uau, dos días son un montón -sarcástica- jaja) porque me puse a escribir un one-shot que tenía ganas de escribir desde hace un tiempo, bueno en verdad es un sonf-fic pero corto, creo que así se llama jaja. Como sea, si quieren pasen a leerlo, si les interesa XD

Bueno, creo que no tengo mas que decir, disfruten leyendo :3

Capítulo 3: Empezar de nuevo

Ya llegamos Kagome -dijo el hanyou ayudándola a salir del pozo

¡Que hermoso lugar! -exclamó sorprendida- Ya quiero ver a las personas de quienes me hablaste -dijo haciendo referencia a sus amigos

Deben estar en la aldea, cuando lleguemos los conocerás. Sígueme

Kagome lo siguió hasta la aldea, en donde, al entrar en la cabaña, miró a los allí presentes, también creía conocerlos, especialmente a un pequeño zorro, que se le acercó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

¡Kagome! ¡Por fin volviste! ¡Te extrañé mucho! -dijo casi llorando.

Hola pequeño -dijo acariciándole la cabeza- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shippo -dijo subiéndose a su hombro, comprobando lo que Inuyasha les había dicho

Y dime Shippo ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

Ella es Sango, él es el monje Miroku, a Inuyasha ya lo conoces… ¡Ahhhh! Y esta es Kirara -dijo señalando a la gatita cerca de ellos

Kag: Pero que bonita…-dijo agachándose y acariciándola, el animalito ronroneo- Inuyasha me habló de ustedes, que gusto me da conocerlos

Sta Kagome ¿se encuentra mejor ahora? -preguntó como siempre apresurado un monje

Sí, aunque antes de venir aquí me dolía un poco la cabeza.

Kagome ¿quieres agua?-dijo una persona extraña para la joven, mientras los demás volteaban para ver a la recién llegada.

¡Ohhh! Allí esta anciana Kaede ¿adonde se había metido? -le dijo Sango a la señora

La señora se encogió de hombros- Solo fui en busca de un poco de agua. Y bien Kagome ¿quieres agua? –la miró de reojo.

No gracias, estoy bien.

Pues entonces…toma –dijo entregándole su arco y flechas, que estaban en una esquina de la habitación

¿Qué es esto? -dijo mirando el extraño objeto con curiosidad

Tu arco y tus flechas, será mejor que aprendas a usarlos…de nuevo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo… ¿sabía utilizar esto?

Sí y lo utilizabas muy bien, Kagome. Con tus flechas acabaste con muchos monstruos tu sola -dijo Shippo

¿En serio? Uaaauuu… ¡soy sorprendente! –ella sonrió ampliamente- En se caso, vámonos –se quitó la mochila y la dejó a un lado- Ya quiero aprender a usarlos -dijo saliendo corriendo de la cabaña.

Parece la misma de siempre…-dijo la anciana Kaede

Sip, aunque no recuerde mucho, sigue siendo tan dulce y cariñosa como antes -dijo el pequeño para luego salir detrás de Kagome y de la señora que ya se había retirado.

Luego de que se fueran…

Tenías razón Inuyasha, la Sta Kagome no recuerda nada -se atrevió a decir Miroku

Ni me lo menciones

Por lo menos sabe quién es y reconoce a sus familiares -esto hizo que Inuyasha se enojara

Sango le da un codazo a Miroku y le dice por lo bajo- ¡Cállese excelencia! ¿¡Que acaso no ve que Inuyasha está muy decaído?!

¡Upppssss! ¡Lo siento!

Bueno, siendo este el caso ¿Cómo le haremos? -preguntó enseguida la exterminadora a Inuyasha

¿Cómo le haremos con qué?

Es que…sabiendo esto Naraku podría aprovecharse de la situación para atacarnos ¿no creen?

¡Feeehhh! ¡Que Naraku haga lo que le venga en gana, de todas maneras yo lo derrotaré!

Eres demasiado presumido -dijo Sango

A veces me sorprende la confianza que tienes en ti mismo Inuyasha -dijo Miroku sin evitar que una mano traviesa se le escapara hacia la parte trasera de la exterminadora, la cual no pudo evitar que su cara quedara tan colorada como un tomate

¡Monje pervertido! –dijo ella pegándole una buena cachetada para luego salir de la cabaña

No hay una de la que no te salves Miroku -dijo mirándolo de forma burlona

Eres un buen amigo al decirme eso –dijo él tocándose la mejilla que había quedado impresa con la marca de una mano

Y si es cierto

Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver cómo va la Sta Kagome son su entrenamiento –él se levantó dispuesto a salir de allí

¿Vas a eso o a mirar algo más? –dijo el medio demonio con tono molesto

¡Ah! –dijo el monje en parándose seco. Lo había descubierto

Miroku…-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa malvada mientras sonaba sus nudillos.

Mejor me voy de aquí –dijo el aludido escapándose de allí tan rápido como le daban las piernas

¡Muy bien Kagome! ¡Lo estas haciendo de maravilla

¿En serio?

Sí, pero de todas formas hay que seguir practicando –agregó la anciana que estaba con ella

De acuerdo –ella se concentró mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco

A unos metros de allí…

Kagome progresa muy rápido ¿no lo crees Sango?

Sí Shippo, a este paso si Naraku nos ataca por lo menos Kagome podrá defenderse

Tienes toda la razón -suspirando- ojalá que vuelva a ser como era antes

Si Kagome no hubiera tenido ese accidente, las cosas serían diferentes

Shippo y Sango entrecruzan miradas, miran los dos a Kagome practicando y suspiran al mismo tiempo

Y dime Naraku… ¿qué estás planeando?

Ni te lo imaginas. Gracias a esto que estoy ideando tanto Inuyasha como Kagome sufrirán, pero más sufrirá Inuyasha cuando pierda a la mujer que tanto ama

¿Y como lo harás?

Paciencia Kagura…dentro de poco lo sabrás ¡Jaja!

Como digas -dijo dispuesta a irse pero Naraku la detuvo- ¿Qué sucede?

Quiero que me hagas el favor de buscar a Kikyo

¿A Kikyo? ¿Y ella como te ayudará en esto?

Tú solo búscala y cuando la encuentres dile que venga aquí

Si tú lo dices… -dijo yéndose en su pluma voladora

Inuyasha…pronto desearas no haber nacido para atreverte a desafiar al poderoso Naraku ¡Jajajajaja!

En la aldea, Inuyasha observaba a Kagome desde un árbol cercano, mientras vigilaba las acciones de un monje que estaba cerca de allí también…

¿Qué es lo que haré? -se preguntó a sí mismo- Me alegra que Kagome se esté reacostumbrando bien a este lugar pero…sigue sin ser lo mismo –suspiró- Me gustaría que fuese todo como antes –En ese momento, Inuyasha sintió como un olor apestosamente familiar se dirigía hacia Kagome y los demás, pero sobretodo hacia Kagome

¡Ese lobo…! ¿¡Acaso siempre tiene que aparecer donde no lo llaman?! –bufó él apresurándose a bajar del árbol. Pero antes de que alcanzase a llegar, un torbellino de viento y tierra hizo que todos los allí presentes tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos.

¿¡Pero que sucede!? –exclamó Kagome sorprendida por el repentino cambio de "clima", por lo menos eso pensó ella…

¡Kagome! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos -dijo el extraño (por lo menos para Kagome) que llevaba como vestimenta lo que parecían unos taparrabos y por detrás tenía… ¿una cola? El desconocido le tomó de las manos - ¿Cómo has estado preciosa? –Eso sí la confundió, no entendía porque alguien que no conocía la estaba tratando de manera tan cariñosa…

Bueno, ya terminó. Les agradezco a todos por leer y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar, sientánse libres de escribirla

Por cierto, para elena79 y maria, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alenta a seguir escribiendo más más, para que no queden con las ganas de saber que pasará con mi historia. Les prometo que no las decepcionaré. Es más, ya tengo otra historia en mente que será igual o más buena que esta (desde mi punto de vista claro)

De nuevo Arigato minna! :3

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, que haré todo lo posible por subirlo pronto

Sayo


	4. Chapter 4: Otra vez los viejos problemas

Hi minna! Aquí reportándome para entregarles otro capítulo más de mi fic.

Como siempre, no tengo mucho que decir, pues tengo mucha imaginación pero soy bastante lenta y si se me ocurre que poner va a ser una hora después por lo menos después de haber publicado (siempre me pasa jaja)

Así que cómo no sé de que hablarles, los dejo leer tranquilos...

Capitulo 4: Otra vez los viejos problemas…

¿Disculpa? –preguntó una chica sorprendida y algo ofendida- Yo no te conozco

Kagome ¿Por qué dices eso? He estado pensando todo este tiempo en ti. Aún no entiendo por que desapareciste de un día para el otro. Yo iba a buscart…-pero no pudo continuar porque Inuyasha lo había separado de Kagome interponiéndose entre los dos- ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero si es la bestia! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?

¡Eso es lo que yo iba a decir! ¿Por qué rayos no dejas en paz a Kagome y te largas de aquí lobo sarnoso?

¿¡Y por qué debería!? –dijo el demonio lobo cruzándose de brazos- Vengo a ver cómo se está mi mujer y me encuentro contigo ¿¡es que hay algún lugar en donde esté Kagome que tú no te aparezcas!?

Maldito… ¿¡no querrás decir donde tú te aparezcas!? -Inuyasha desenfundo a Colmillo de Acero dispuesto a acabar con Kouga de una buena vez, pero el monje Miroku lo detuvo- Oye Miroku, ¡suéltame y deja que le de su merecido a ese lobucho! –dijo el medio demonio tratando de zafarse mientras le gruñia a Kouga.

¿A quien llamas lobucho? ¡Perro pulgoso! –dijo él también gruñéndole

¡Oigan! ¡Ya dejen de pelearse! ¿No ven que confunden más a Kagome? -dijo Sango interviniendo. Inuyasha y Kouga miraron a Sango y luego a Kagome, la pobre tenía una cara de susto enorme.

¿Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí? -dijo Kouga al cabo de unos minutos

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, nadie quería hablar del tema…hasta que el monje Miroku tomó la palabra- Kouga, acompáñame un momento por favor

¿Qué es lo que quieres monje? –Miroku consiguió apartarlo un poco de donde se encontrabam los demás

Lo que sucede Kouga es que hace poco nos enteramos que la Sta Kagome fue víctima de un accidente y…-empezó a explicar con calma el monje

¿¡Cómo que un accidente!? ¿¡Por qué no lo dijeron antes!? -dijo exaltado- Si Kagome está así por culpa de esa bestia, entonces yo…

Esta vez no ha sido culpa de Inuyasha ya que sucedió en el lugar de dónde proviene la Sta Kagome –Kouga se sorprendió por la sinceridad del monje, el cual hizo una pausa -Como estaba diciendo ella tuvo un accidente y por eso…

Inuyasha ¿quién era él? -le preguntó Kagome luego de quedarse solos

Un maldito infeliz que siempre viene a fastidiar –dijo él aún enojado

Es solo un amigo que conocimos hace bastante, lo único que puedo decirte es que está muy obsesionado contigo y esa es la razón por la que se vive peleando con Inuyasha -le susurró Sango al oído de su amiga

Sango… ¡escuché muy bien lo que dijiste! -le gritó enojado Inuyasha

¡Uy! Lo lamento, jiji -dijo haciéndose la distraída

¿Por eso qué?

Por eso perdió la memoria y no recuerda absolutamente nada que sea relacionado con esta época -concluyó Miroku

Ya veo… entonces no fue culpa de esa tonta bestia

Sí, y queríamos pedirte que no le hagas recordar cosas porque le podría hacer mal, y si no te molesta, que también te vayas

De acuerdo, me iré, pero antes… -dijo él con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba Kagome ante la mirada de confusión del monje

Inuyasha observaba de lejos como el monje y el lobuno charlaban hasta que en un momento de distracción, este último volvió dónde se encontraba Kagome, tomándole de las manos

Querida Kagome, me han contado que sufriste un terrible accidente y que has perdido la memoria…

Sí lo sé ¿sucede algo con eso?

Pues verás, parece ser que no te lo han dicho estas personas que dicen ser tus amigos, pero…en realidad eres mi esposa, solo que lo has olvidado –dijo él con un tono dulce dejando a la azabache levemente ruborizada y sorprendida

¿Es-es-estamos casados? –dijo ella sin evitar tartamudear

No oficialmente, pero pronto lo estaremos, claro si tú…-el demonio lobo calló cuando Inuyasha lo apartó bruscamente de Kagome colocándolo detrás de él.

¿¡Pero que demonios dices Kouga!? –estaba enfadado, esta vez si se había pasado. Decirle a Kagome que era su esposa… ¡eso sí que no se lo perdonaba ni en un millón de años! - ¡No le digas cosas que no son ciertas a Kagome!

¡No son mentiras! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Después de todo Kagome es mi mujer! –dijo él defendiéndose

¡Claro que no! ¡Eso solo lo dices tú! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca será tu mujer! –Inuyasha ya no podía contenerse más, no iba a dejar que se le escapase, pero para su mala suerte, nuevamente fue detenido por el monje- ¡Suéltame Miroku! ¡Esta vez sí lo voy a matar!

Cálmate Inuyasha, así no llegaremos a nada –le dijo mientras hacía lo posible por no soltarlo, era demasiado fuerte. Le dirigió una mirada al lobo que se encontraba delante de ellos- Por el momento Kouga ¿podrías hacernos el favor de marcharte? En lo posible queremos evitar peleas estando la Sta Kagome presente

¡Feh! Solo lo hago por Kagome –dijo él con tono molesto y luego desapareció en un torbellino de tierra- ¡No te preocupes Kagome! ¡Vendré a visitarte cuando esa bestia no esté cerca!

¡Ni creas que te dejaré infeliz! –le gritó Inuyasha lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchase. Al fin había logrado soltarse del agarre del monje…lo que le hizo acuerdo de algo- Miroku…-dijo sonándose los nudillos- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al sarnoso?

¿Eh? –el monje se asustó sólo de pensar en lo que le podía hacer Inuyasha- Yo-yo solo le dije que la Sta Kagome tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria, nada más, no es motivo para enfadarse Inuyasha –dijo empezando a retroceder lentamente

Por empezar sí tú no le hubieras dicho, no hubiera saltado con eso de que Kagome es su esposa –dijo el hanyou sonriendo maliciosamente, el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos haciéndolo parecer más tenebroso

No...Inuyasha espera…en verdad no se lo dije con malas intenciones…nunca pensé que pasaría algo así –pero su amigo no lo estaba escuchando, sólo quería darle una buena paliza- ¡Sa-Sango! ¡Sálvame por favor…! –dijo el monje estirando una mano hacia ella

Es su problema no el mío –dijo la exterminadora ignorándolo lo que lo dejó sin esperanzas- Vámonos Kagome…regresemos a la cabaña. Kagome asintió y la siguió

Qué lástima me das Miroku –le dijo Shippo para luego seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado Sango y Kagome

¡Que alguien me salve! –fue lo último que pudo decir el pobre monje antes de caer en las garras de su "amigo"

Ya había anochecido y todos se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña fogata en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Cierto monje tenía todo el cuerpo golpeado y un ojo morado que se le notaba por la hinchazón. Kagome se preocupó al verlo llegar así pero cuando preguntó por ello, Inuyasha dijo que sólo se había caído, cosa que el monje no pudo negar (o terminaría inválio para el resto de su vida)

Bueno muchachos…mi mamá ha hecho comida para todos. Espero que lo disfruten –dijo Kagome luego de haber preparado todo

En verdad lo apreciamos Sta Kagome –dijo Miroku intentando comer, aun le dolía todo

¡Bah! Esto no es comida de verdad –dijo Inuyasha desviando su mirada de los platos. Kagome observó como él empezaba a revisar dentro de su mochila- ¡Lo encontré! –él mantenía en lo alto de su mano un paquete de ramen- ¡Esto sí se puede comer! –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Inuyasha…-empezó Kagome con una venita estilo anime en la cabeza- ¿Cómo puede ser que no valores lo que otros hacen por ti? –Inuyasha no le prestó atención, ya había preparado el ramen y lo estaba comiendo- ¡Uyyy! ¡Eres un…! –se empezó a poner roja pero del enojo

Kagome ¿por qué no utilizas tu conjuro? –Inuyasha se paralizó al escuchar a Shippo decir eso

¿Conjuro? ¿Qué conjuro?

Es…-pero antes de que contestarle alguien le tapó la boca

Inuyasha, ya suéltalo –dijo la pelinegra

¡No quiero y no lo haré! -dijo tratando de que Shippo no se zafara, pero sus intentos fueron en vano y el pequeño logró decir unas palabras

¡Dile abajo Kagome!

"¿Abajo?"-pensó- ¡Abajo!-gritó con fuerza luego- ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo! –Inuyasha terminó besando el suelo de la cabaña varias veces

Te lo tenías merecido -dijo triunfante Shippo que estaba al lado de la miko- ¿Ves Kagome? Si Inuyasha te hace enojar, dile abajo y se calmará

Enano del mal -dijo Inuyasha con el cuerpo lleno de astillas- ¡Me las pagarás!

Yatta! Ha terminado pero...volveré! XD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, parecerá que por el momento la historia no tiene nada de interesante pero ya lo verán con los próximos capítulos

Gracias por leer!

Los saluda...

Kyouko-chan :3


	5. Chapter 5: Pesadilla de medianoche

Konnichiwa minna!

I'm back! (para no decir siempre lo mismo XD)

Y como es costumbre no tengo mucho para decir...(porque no se me ocurre nada jaja) así que he aquí el capítulo...

Capítulo 5: Pesadilla de medianoche

¡Abajo! Tú no le harás nada -dijo Kagome tomando a Shippo en sus brazos

Kagome…-dijo el hanyou entre dientes, estaba molesto, creía que sería bueno que Kagome recordara algo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa parte no tendría que haberle sido mencionada- "Después ajustaré cuentas con ese maldito zorrito" -pensó Inuyasha mientras se reincorporaba hasta quedar sentado y con la mirada perdida.

¡Inuyasha! ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije?

¡Por supuesto que te escuché Kagome! ¡Ya cierra esa gran boca tuya!

¡Eres un grosero! ¿¡Lo sabias?! -replicó muy enfadada

¡Di lo que quieras! Yo me voy a dormir -dijo dándose la vuelta ignorándola por completo

¡Abajo! –el hanyou volvió a probar el suelo- ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡ABAJO! –Kagome se detuvo para que entrara nuevamente aire por sus pulmones. Inuyasha iba a tardar en liberarse del efecto del conjuro así que satisfecha, empezó a comer, ya que después de todo, se la había pasado peleando con el medio demonio- Eso te pasa por maleducado y caprichoso –le dijo mientras comía.

No puede ser que ya empiecen a pelearse de nuevo -le comentó por lo bajo una joven exterminadora al monje que se encontraba a su lado

Ya sabes como es Inuyasha, su orgullo lo hace sobrepasarse de los límites de la paciencia de la Sta Kagome

Si cambiara su carácter, quizás se llevaría mejor con Kagome

Como si eso va a pasar

Vamos excelencia, tenemos que ser positivos

Por supuesto Sanguito -le dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano la parte trasera de Sango, quien toda roja le pegó una cachetada a Miroku, alejándose de él- Pero Sango… ¡sabes que no fue mi culpa! ¡Es esta mano! ¡Está maldita! –dijo tratando de excusarse

Si claro…-le contestó ella- ¡Lo único maldito es usted y su actitud! –se dio vuelta con resentimiento, ignorándolo y cruzándose de brazos

Shippo suspiró- En verdad no sé quién es peor…si tú con lo pervertido que eres o Inuyasha con lo caprichoso y testarudo que es…

¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste niño!? –preguntó Inuyasha enojado

Nada…-dijo el pequeño mientras miraba hacia otro lugar

Inuyasha…

No Kagome, otra vez no…-dijo el medio demonio intentando escapar de allí

¡Abajo!

Medianoche. Sólo se escucha el cantar de los grillos y alguna que otra lechuza que rondaba por el lugar en busca de alimento

Todos estaban profundamente dormidos en la cabaña, sólo uno de ellos se notaba perturbado, parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño…

Un medio demonio despertó sobresaltado, respiraba fatigosamente y gotas de sudor se apreciaban en toda su frente. Tragó saliva. Había tenido una pesadilla, y no una muy común que digamos- "¿Qué ha sido eso?" –pensó tratando de recuperar la compostura. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así, ya que generalmente, aquellos que eran malos siempre estaban relacionados con los pesares que pasó cuando era niño o con Kikyou. Por donde lo viera era extraño y no solo eso, Kagome estaba involucrada. Luego de haberse calmado, empezó a recordar…

Flash Back

Inuyasha se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, no había nada allí, sólo él- "¿Dónde estoy?" –pensó intrigado. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y entonces pudo distinguir una pequeña luz en la lejanía. Se acercó al lugar adonde creyó ver la luz y cuando llegó, todo se volvió más claro. De pronto, se vio frente al Goshimboku ¿En qué momento se supone que había llegado hasta allí? En ese preciso instante, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Cuando volteó, Kagome estaba allí. Se veía triste, y lo estaba mirando a él- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó preocupado por si le había sucedido algo.

Vaya…incluso has venido hasta aquí –dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención

¿Qué pasa Kagome? No me digas que ahora te molesta verme –dijo él algo molesto

¿Por qué? –Inuyasha la miró sin entender- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Inuyasha? -ella le miró fijamente

¿De que estás hablando Kagome?

Yo siempre…siempre confié en ti y aún así tú…tú –ella no pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaban a escarpárseles- ¡…tú me hiciste esto! -las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo libremente por todo su rostro.

¿¡No ves que no entiendo nada de lo que dice!? ¿¡Por qué no me dices de una maldita vez que estás hablando!?

¿Por qué no miras tus manos? –Inuyasha así lo hizo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sus manos…sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre, y era… ¡era de Kagome! Él la miró nuevamente sin realmente comprender que estaba sucediendo. Una gran mancha de líquido rojo cubría la camisa de la colegiala en la parte que correspondería al abdomen, y algunas gotas se encontraban esparcidas en su cara. Ella sonrió levemente- Lo siento, yo…yo nunca quise intervenir entre ustedes dos…incluso estaba dispuesta a marcharme de aquí para que pudieras estar con ella. Pero…nunca pensé…en verdad nunca pensé que llegarías a tales extremos- la chica hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la herida del abdomen- Si no querías que me quedase contigo, me lo hubieras dicho y yo me hubiera ido…-su llanto se acrecentó más –Después de todo, siempre supe que no había lugar para mí en tu corazón…pero fui una tonta porque pensé que al menos querías que permaneciera a tu lado…

¿¡Qué-qué significa esto Kagome!? –le dijo Inuyasha algo consternado- ¡Yo nunca me atrevería a lastimarte! –No podía creer lo que sucedía ¿en verdad…en verdad había atacado a Kagome? ¿Pero en qué momento? ¿Por qué él no lo recordaba?

Quisiera creer lo mismo…porque…porque me prometiste que me protegerías…pero…rompiste tu promesa…-ella hizo una pequeña pausa, había logrado detener su llanto- Al final, siempre fue ella…nunca yo…

No lo entiendo… ¡no lo entiendo Kagome! –él se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y empezó a sacudirla- ¡No entiendo nada de lo qué dices y lo poco que logré entender sólo me parece un disparate! –estaba desesperado, no sólo porque aparentemente había herido a Kagome sino también porque ella le hablaba cómo si a él nunca le hubiera importado su persona

Ya es suficiente Inuyasha –ella se soltó como pudo del agarre de él y se alejó un poco- No es necesario que sigas fingiendo que te importo

¡Pero sí me importas! ¡Daría mi vida por protegerte y lo sabes!

Pero tu vida le pertenece a Kikyou…-dijo Kagome con una triste sonrisa

Así es Inuyasha, tú me perteneces –el hanyou escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ellos, era aquella sacerdotisa de la que se había enamorado 50 años atrás

Kikyou…

Vamos…-ella extendió una mano hacia él- Es hora de irnos…juntos…como me lo prometiste…

Espera Kikyou…yo aún no puedo irme…Kagome…-al mirarla vio con horror como se agachaba lentamente y escupía algo de sangre- ¡Kagome! –ella apenas levantó su rostro para poder mirarlo, estaba llorando nuevamente

¡Ya vete de una vez! –le gritó seria- De todas formas…ya no me queda mucho tiempo…solo…espero que seas feliz junto a Kikyou…

¡Cállate! ¡Ya no digas esas cosas! –Inuyasha se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡Y deja de decirlo por favor!

Y quiero que sepas que…a pesar de que ahora siento un profundo dolor por ello, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré…-él abrió los ojos sin comprender muy bien aquellas últimas palabras. Kagome había dicho que lo amaba, aún sabiendo que (aparentemente) él la había lastimado y elegía a Kikyou

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo terminó esto así? –se repetía una y otra vez el hanyou

Muy bien, ya te despediste –le dijo Kikyou- Es hora de acabar con esto –la sacerdotisa tomó una de las flechas que llevaba en su espalda y le apuntó a Kagome

¿¡Qué estás haciendo Kikyou!? –le preguntó horrorizado Inuyasha. Quiso detenerla pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Miró otra vez a Kagome, ella le sonreía. De sus ojos caían lágrimas…pero de sangre. Todo a su alrededor ahora estaba envuelto en llamas.

Terminando lo que empezaste…-le contestó la sacerdotisa, que esbozaba una pequeña pero macabra sonrisa- Ya no hay necesidad de preocuparse por este estorbo…

¡Detente! –es lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha pero ya era demasiado tarde, la flecha ya había llegado a su objetivo- ¡Kagome!

Adiós…mi amado Inuyasha –dijo la chica antes de dar su último respiro y caer a los pies del árbol cerca del cual se encontraba

¡Kagome!

Fin Flash Back

"Kagome…" – el medio demonio pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza y empezó a rascársela- "Maldición…no entiendo nada de esto… ¿¡por qué rayos Kagome estaba allí!? Y…" -él detuvo el movimiento de su mano, aunque solo había un sueño aún no entendía una cosa- "… ¿por qué la lastimé?"

Bueno, como palabra de despedida, quería agradecer a Rosslove y muy especialmente a Tsuyu-chan por los ánimos que me dan de seguir la historia... ¡Arigato goizamasu! (y otra vez lo digo, especialmente a ti Tsuyu-chan!)

Matta ne!

Atte

Kyouko-chan


	6. Chapter 6: Dudas y planes

Capítulo 6: Dudas y planes

Ya había amanecido hace rato y todos se encontraban desayunando afuera de la cabaña, el día estaba precioso como para perdérselo adentro. Inuyasha había decidido no acompañarlos y estaba sobre la rama de un árbol cercano a donde ellos se encontraban.

Kagome lo miraba disimuladamente desde su posición, él no había pronunciado palabra alguna luego de que decidieran salir a comer afuera, sólo se había alejado de ellos. Estaba preocupada, algo debía pasarle para que estuviese tan callado. Después de todo, él era el más interesado en la comida y el más charlatán por así decirlo.

Kagome… ¡Kagome! ¿Me estas escuchando?

¿AAhhhh? ¿Qué sucede Sango?

Sucede que hace media hora que te estoy hablando y parece que ni me estás prestando atención –bufó ella molesta

¡Eso no es cierto! Sabes que sí te estaba escuchando

¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces de qué te estaba hablando?

Ehhhh…era sobre el monje Miroku ¿cierto?

¡Pero que dices! -dijo colorada entera- Viste que no me estabas prestando atención ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Lo siento Sango, es que estoy un poco preocupada -admitió luego

¿Por Inuyasha?

Sí, desde que nos levantamos ha estado muy callado y ni siquiera quiso desayunar con nosotros ¿Qué crees que tenga?

No lo sé ¿por qué no hablas con él?

¿Qué hable con él?

Sí

¿Pero por qué yo?

Porque tú eres la única que lo comprende mejor que nadie…siempre fue así –dijo la exterminadora dedicándole una sonrisa. Su amiga se sonrojo cuando le escuchó decir aquello.

"¿La única que lo comprende, eh?" –pensó con una media sonrisa- Ohhh, esta bien. Iré –dijo ella. Lo que le había dicho Sango le alegraba, pensar que ella era la única capaz de entender lo que sentía Inuyasha la hacía feliz, y no sabía muy bien por qué.

Inuyasha estaba pensando…pensando en todo aquello que había soñado la noche anterior. Era extraño, muy extraño. Hasta llegó un momento que pensó que quizás algo así podría pasar. Al instante, alejó esa idea de su mente. Imposible. Eso nunca sucedería. Él nunca, nunca lastimaría a Kagome, lo había prometido…había prometido que la protegería con su vida. Por ello, sabía que jamás sería capaz de lastimarla. Él nunca podría, y si lo hiciera, jamás, jamás sería capaz de perdonarse.

Inuyasha…-él escuchó esa dulce voz hablándole. Tanto pensar en ella lo estaba haciendo escuchar cosas- Inuyasha ¿me escuchas? –la escuchó de nuevo, al parecer no era su imaginación. Volteó y efectivamente allí estaba, la dueña de aquella hermosa voz…

¿Qué? ¡Ah! Eres tú…Kagome… -que tonto que había sido, había estado tan distraído pensando en su sueño que llegó a confundir aquel con la realidad en la que se encontraba y pensó que la voz de ella llamándolo era la misma que retumbaba en su cabeza cada vez que recordaba lo que había soñado

¿Podrías bajar un momento? –dijo ella extrañada por su repentina reacción.

Ahhh…sí, por supuesto –el hanyou se bajó y se acercó a ella- ¿Sucede algo?

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. Te he notado muy callado desde hoy a la mañana ¿qué te pasa?

No es nada -dijo evitando su mirada

¿Estas seguro?

Sí

Inuyasha… si te sucede algo dímelo, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte –eso lo conmovió mucho, ella se estaba comportando como normalmente lo hacía antes de perder la memoria, aunque estaba seguro de que no se había dado cuenta.

Es que… -no sabía como empezar- yo…tuve un sueño extraño…bueno…mas bien diría que fue una pesadilla

¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Inuyasha? –ella podía ver la inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Probablemente lo que soñó…no fue nada bueno.

Yo…soñé que tú…

¿Qué yo?

Que tú…-se trabó ahí, no estaba seguro de decirle aquello, después de todo, solo había sido un sueño, solo eso, y si se lo decía solamente se preocuparía por él- tú… -De pronto, Inuyasha escuchó unos ruidos que de a poco se iban acercando. Entonces, de entre los árboles apareció un demonio, que al parecer estaba dispuesto a atacar a Kagome, ya que se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Por supuesto que no logró porque Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la sacó de allí, yéndose hacia lo profundo del bosque. Los insectos de Naraku acompañaban al monstruo- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres maldito!? –le gritó.

Solo quiero que me entregues a la sacerdotisa y a los fragmentos que lleva consigo

¿Y tú crees que lo haré? De seguro Naraku te debe haber enviado -Inuyasha dejó a Kagome a un lado- Te mataré ahora mismo -dijo desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero- Kagome, ¡vete de aquí ahora mismo!

Si me voy solo será para buscar mi arco y mis flechas ¡No te dejaré aquí solo! –Estaba decidida. Esa actitud…esa actitud era la que tenía su Kagome, la que no le temía a nada, y la que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de abandonarlo. No podía hacer nada frente a eso. Aunque se le opusiera, ella le insistiría hasta convencerlo.

Esta bien, pero quiero que te mantengas cerca ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, enseguida vuelvo -dijo alejándose de allí

Muy bien, ¿en que estábamos? ¡Ah sí! ¡Iba a acabar contigo! ¡Viento cortante! –él agitó su espada y lo acabó rápidamente- Lo logré -se dijo a sí mismo- ¿¡Pero qué?! -Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los pedazos que habían quedado del demonio estaban uniéndose de nuevo, pero esta vez no era uno solo, eran dos.

¡Sta Kagome! ¿Se encuentra bien? Sentimos una presencia extraña y nos percatamos de que un demonio los estaba atacando

Sí, estoy bien monje Miroku. No se preocupe. Ahora hay que ayudar a Inuyasha –ella había conseguido llegar a salvo a la cabaña y buscar su arco y flechas

Por supuesto ¡Sango! –ella llegó a su lado montada en Kirara

¡Vamos Excelencia! ¡Súbase! ¡Tú también Kagome!

Los dos se subieron y Kirara salió volando apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Inuyasha. Shippo se quedó en la cabaña, junto con la Anciana Kaede.

Espero que todo marche bien-dijo esta última

Inuyasha estaba siendo atacado por aquellos monstruos al mismo tiempo, eran muy fuertes, y ágiles. Si intentaba acabar con uno, el otro lo atacaba por sorpresa, y lo único que podía hacer era cancelar el ataque y alejarse. Lo que ignoraba es que ambos monstruos poseían un fragmento de la perla.

Sabes que no nos ganarás, hanyou -dijo uno de ellos- Deja de luchar y entréganos los fragmentos y a la sacerdotisa

¡Eso nunca! -exclamó haciendo el viento cortante, que solo le dio a uno, el otro consiguió escapar

Lo que sí, el monstruo que acababa de destruir, se volvió a regenerar, quedando dos, y con el otro, ya sumaban tres

No importa cuantas veces nos destruyas, seguiremos regenerándonos y seremos más ¡Ya ríndete!

Inuyasha ya no sabía que hacer, pensaba en una solución pero nada se le ocurría. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que uno de los demonios se dirigía hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo. Lo esquivó, pero no pudo evitar que le hiciera una herida en el pecho. Quedó tendido en el suelo, sangrando. El monstruo estaba a punto de matarlo, cuando de repente, una luz de tonalidades rosas y blancas se desprendió de su pecho, para luego desintegrarse por completo. El hanyou miró hacia arriba, sus amigos habían llegado

¡Inuyasha! ¿Estas bien? -Kagome había corrido hacia él apenas bajó de Kirara, arrodillándose a su lado- ¡Por dios! –dijo ella viendo horrorizada la herida de su pecho

No te preocupes Kagome, esto no es nada –él intentó levantarse pero la herida se lo impedía, en verdad le dolía mucho

¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Acaso no ves que estas sangrando?

Kagome, soy un hanyou. Esto es algo insignificante para mí –a duras penas logró ponerse de pie

Pero Inuyasha…

¡Ya basta Kagome! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! -dijo refiriéndose a Sango y Miroku que luchaban con los dos monstruos faltantes. Al parecer los ataques de la exterminadora no le hacían mucho efecto a los monstruos y el monje no podía usar su agujero por la presencia de aquellos insectos venenosos. Kagome asintió y él la tomó de la cintura para luego salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora los acabaré! –él había dejado a Kagome algo alejada de allí para poder atacar sin problemas- ¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¡Quítense de ahí! -Así lo hicieron ellos, dándole la oportunidad a Inuyasha para atacarlos- ¡Muéranse de una vez malditos! ¡Viento Cortante! –ese ataque le dio de lleno a los dos monstruos, dejando pedazos de ellos desparramados por el suelo. Pero había un problema, gracias a los fragmentos podían regenerarse de nuevo, solo que Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de ello.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Quítales los fragmentos de la perla antes de que se regeneren de nuevo!

"¡¿Qué?! Con razón podían regenerarse tan rápido"-pensó- ¡Kagome! ¿En donde están?

En aquellos pedazos más grandes -dijo señalando dos masas de carne que estaban empezando a palpitar- ¡Sácalos! ¡Rápido!

El hanyou pegó un salto que lo hizo llegar al lugar, alcanzó a sacar uno de los fragmentos, pero no el otro. De nuevo se regeneró el monstruo

Ya has llegado al limite de mi paciencia ¡Muere! -dijo atacándolo con una fuerza descomunal, dejándolo a unos tres metros de donde se encontraba originalmente. El monstruo se le acercó- Ha llegado tu hora -dijo con una sonrisa malévola y levantando una de sus garras para acabar con él. En ese momento, se sintió mareado, veía borroso. Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconciente fue una tenue luz rosada y luego, oscuridad.

Despertó poco después, intentó levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho se lo impidió. Pasó su mano por ahí, estaba vendado, y sin su kodose ni su haori.

Inuyasha, que bueno que despiertas

¿Ehhh? ¿Quién esta ahí? -sus sentidos estaban empezando a fallar, ya que al parecer esa noche habría luna nueva, y no distinguía a la persona que se encontraba allí.

Soy yo, Kagome ¿No me reconociste la voz?

No

Debe de ser por lo cansado que estas. Ese último monstruo te lastimó mucho

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que quedé inconsciente?

Un día y medio, me alegro que estés mejor. Esas heridas se veían horribles –dijo ella con tristeza y preocupación

¿Y los fragmentos?

Aquí están -dijo mostrándole un frasquito con cinco de ellos- Por lo menos conseguimos dos más

Sí, pero eso no es suficiente. Tenemos que reunirlos todos -dijo levantándose

No Inuyasha -lo reprendió Kagome, obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo- Lo mejor por ahora es que descanses. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas para cuando salgamos a buscar los fragmentos restantes…Iré afuera con los chicos, llámame si me necesitas -dijo por último levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Kagome…

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-dijo volteando a verlo

¿Qué paso con ese youkai? Porque que yo recuerde antes de desmayarme estaba vivo

¿Y por qué crees que estamos todos aquí con vida? Es obvio que está muerto

Tú lo acabaste ¿cierto?

Sí ¿por qué?

No, por nada en especial -contestó el hanyou- Ve con los demás si quieres

Bueno, adiós -dijo Kagome y salió de allí

Kagura ¿pudiste encontrar a Kikyou?

Sí, pero ella no mostró ni el más mínimo interés en venir

Me lo suponía, tendré que buscarla yo mismo ¡Kanna! –la niña apareció de entre las sombras portando un espejo entre sus manos, en el cual se podía observar a una sacerdotisa caminando por un sendero, acompañada por unas serpientes voladoras- ¿Con que allí estas? Ya veremos si quieres o no hablar conmigo ¡jeje!

Naraku, ¿acaso piensas acabar con Inuyasha y Kagome a través de Kikyou?

Sí, algo así. Pero la diferencia es que no solo me quitaré a esos dos infelices de encima, sino también a Kikyou.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Pretende acabarlos a los tres de una sola vez? ¿Pero como lo hará?" -pensó Kagura

Se destruirán entre ellos -dijo Naraku, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Kagura- Después de haberlos eliminado, ya no habrá nadie que se interponga en mis planes…

Una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños caminaba sin dirección definida. Era tan pálida como un muerto y era acompañada por unas serpientes que volaban a su lado, proporcionándole almas de las cuales se alimentaba. En ese momento, sintió una presencia hostil unos pasos delante de ella. Se detuvo. Conocía muy bien a quién pertenecía- ¿Qué es lo que quieres…Naraku?

Vaya manera de recibirme…Kikyou –dijo un ser de cabellos negros como la propia oscuridad y ojos rojos como el mismísimo infierno

¿Acaso debería agradecer tu visita? –dijo la sacerdotisa apuntándolo con una flecha

Por supuesto, puesto que tengo una propuesta que quizás te interese…-ella solo lo miró sin bajar el arco- ...estoy seguro de que te interesará…puesto que te ayudará con Inuyasha…-ella bajó el arco- Naraku sonrió apenas, había conseguido su atención

¿A costa de qué? –preguntó ella desconfiada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

A Kagome…solo la quiero a ella…y por supuesto los fragmentos que lleva. Kikyou lo miró sin responder. No le parecía malo deshacerse de Kagome, después de todo, esa mujer era un obstáculo entre ella e Inuyasha.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Naraku rió para sus adentros, se había salido con la suya. Había podido engañarla. Que tonta, no imaginaba lo que le esperaba…

Bueno, lo primero que tengo que decir es que me perdonen. En verdad me tardé en escribir este capítulo y también en subirlo. Así que por favor espero que me perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto. ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Si que soy una tonta! XD

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir pero estos últimos días me distraje mucho con otras cosas...(soy de distraerme fácil con cualquier cosa que me interese, luego de que me pongo a hacer algo es dificil que lo deje jeje)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice un poco más largo esta vez, ya que después de todo los otros capítulos eras algo cortos, así que a partir de ahora van a durar un poquito más (también en compensación por haberme tardado jeje)

Por cierto, Tsuyu-chan mátame si quieres por tardarme tanto, porque estoy segura de que estabas esperando que subiera el capítulo... ¡Hontou sumimase! Espero poder hablar contigo de nuevo por face ya que no terminamos de hablar de los juegos de Inuyasha XD

Subiré tan pronto como pueda el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardarme de nuevo tanto, seguro que esta vez no, porque no quiero morir joven... XD

Los veré de nuevo luego :3

Kyouko-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Terquedad y peleas

Capítulo 7: Terquedad y peleas

Era ya mediodía, los chicos estaban afuera, charlando y comiendo lo que Kagome había llevado, pero alguien se mostraba intranquilo…y ese alguien no estaba compartiendo ese momento, estaba metido en la cabaña, lleno de vendajes que cubrían sus heridas, causadas por su última pelea.

Inuyasha no había logrado dormir, desde que recordaba un sueño lo había estado perturbando todas las noches, y ese era el mismo sueño que había tenido después de que Kagome regresara. Lo estaba atormentando, no podía dormir pensando en lo que le podría pasar a Kagome, aunque solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Abrió los ojos, ya no podía más. Si los cerraba, volvería a tener esa horrible pesadilla, así que decidió salir afuera.

Oye Kagome ¿son muy graves las heridas de Inuyasha?

Un poco Sango pero estoy segura que se recuperará pronto…solo espero que no tenga que pelear hasta entonces… -la exterminadora asintió, su amiga tenía razón, si Inuyasha volvía a verse involucrado en alguna pelea quizás no correría con la misma suerte que la última vez.

No se preocupe Sta Kagome, no debe olvidar que Inuyasha es un ser híbrido y por lo tanto sus heridas sanan más rápido –dijo Miroku tratando de calmar la situación

Si es verdad, mientras que ese tonto perro decida quedarse quieto se curará más rápido –dijo Shippo mientras comía un poco del ramen que le había dado Kagome, pero en ese momento, casi se atraganta al ver quién se aproximaba a ellos. Kagome lo miró preocupado por la repentina acción del zorro, cuando vio que este dirigía su mirada hacia un punto en particular lo hizo ella también, quedando sorprendida y preocupada por lo que vio.

A lo lejos se veía Inuyasha, caminando de a poco y utilizando a Colmillo de Acero para apoyarse. Tenía el pecho descubierto con varias vendas cubriéndolo. De vez en cuando, se tambaleaba como si estuviera por caerse, después de todo, sus heridas no le permitían muy buena movilidad.

¡Inuyasha! -El medio demonio levantó la mirada, Kagome venía corriendo hacia él- ¡Inuyasha! ¿¡En que estabas pensando al venir hasta aquí!? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que debes descansar? –su tono de voz era de reproche pero también de preocupación.

¡Yo solo quería respirar un poco de aire puro! ¿¡Hasta cuando piensan tenerme encerrado en esa cabaña!? -le contestó. Una de sus heridas ardió y cayó sentado en el suelo. Kagome se arrodilló frente a él.

¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, tus heridas aún no se han curado –le dijo mirándolo con ternura. Él se perdió por un momento en esos hermosas orbes castañas- Deberías regresar adentro –al escuchar aquello reaccionó. Ni loco volvería a entrar a ese condenado lugar.

¡Ni lo pienses Kagome! ¡No pienso regresar a esa estúpida cabaña! ¡Ni que fuera un animal para que me tengan encerrado!

Como si no te estuvieras comportando como uno…-el medio demonio escuchó hablar a un zorrito que se había acercado disimuladamente a ellos sin que se diera cuenta- ¡Auch! –el niño empezó a sobarse el chichón que el hanyou le había propinado en ese mismo instante- ¡¿Por qué me pegas Inuyasha?! –dijo el pequeño a punto de llorar

¿¡Y tú por qué no aprendes a cerrar la boca!? –él lo miró de reojo para luego dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado. Kagome lo había tomado suavemente de un brazo y lo miraba fijamente tratando de calmarlo aunque sea un poco.

Inuyasha ya déjalo…-le hubiera gustado mandarlo al suelo por su reciente agresión al kitsune pero en ese estado probablemente solo empeoraría las heridas que tenía, así que era mejor dejar las cosas así- Déjame verte de nuevo, tengo que saber cómo están tus heridas

¡Feh! –el hanyou desvió su mirada de la de ella rogando que no notara el color que tenía en sus mejillas. Para su suerte, ella no lo notó, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había levantado para dirigirse a la cabaña que minutos antes Inuyasha había abandonado. Luego regresó trayendo consigo algunas vendas y ungüentos. Ella empezó a revisar sus heridas sin que él opusiera resistencia. Le dolían, es verdad, pero también sentía una infinidad de sensaciones cuando las manos de ella lo acariciaban suavemente aplicándole el ungüento, y no precisamente eran malas. Eso le hacía olvidar del dolor que sentía, por lo menos parcialmente.

Bien, ya terminé –ella sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo. Le dirigió una mirada al hanyou- Vayamos con los demás –él sólo se le quedó viendo- ¿Puedes caminar o necesitas que te ayude?

Puedo hacerlo solo -dijo Inuyasha pero no pudo ni dar ni un paso porque terminó de nuevo en el suelo

Sí…ya veo -dijo Kagome sin evitar una pequeña risa burlona, a lo que él le dirigió una mirada de disgusto. Sin querer que se enojara aún más, se colocó a su lado y tomó unos de sus brazos pasándolo por detrás de ella para poder sujetarlo bien. El otro brazo lo pasó por detrás de la espalda del hanyou, depositando su mano en su cintura. Luego se levantó junto con él- ¿puedes caminar ahora?

S…sí -dijo algo sonrojado. Por supuesto que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa repentina muestra de cariño por parte de Kagome. Le estaba ayudando y él no podía sentirse más feliz con ello, puesto que podía sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de la muchacha, y eso era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

Entonces vamos con los chicos -dijo la miko empezando a caminar lentamente para que el maltrecho cuerpo del muchacho pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

No muy lejos de allí, Sango y Miroku observaban como Kagome ayudaba a Inuyasha a caminar hacia dónde ellos se encontraban, junto con Shippo que les seguía de cerca. Les alegraba saber que por lo menos Kagome no había cambiado mucho el trato que le tenía al hanyou desde que había perdido la memoria. Eventualmente, con el tiempo, quizás volvería a quererlo como más que un amigo, si es que no lograba recuperar la memoria antes.

El monje aprovechó la distracción de Sango para poder tocarla disimuladamente su parte trasera, pero para su mala suerte, de disimulado no tenía nada y terminó con una buena bofetada en la cara.

¡Es un pervertido Excelencia! –dijo una exterminadora enojada y ofendida cruzándose de brazos- ¿¡Cuándo va a aprender a dejar de tocar lo que no debe!?

Pero Sanguito no te enojes…-dijo el monje sobándose la mejilla- ¡Es esta mano maldita! –dijo levantando su mano derecha tratando de parecer decepcionado y enojado con su maldición. En ese momento ambos notaron como sus amigos, que acababan de llegar, los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Es que nunca piensas cambiar Miroku? –dijo un zorrito mirándolo con pena

Como si se le fuera a quitar lo pervertido…-dijo un medio demonio mientras hacía un leve gesto para que Kagome lo soltara y poder sentarse

Vaya que son de gran ayuda como amigos –dijo Miroku no muy contento con lo que Inuyasha y Shippo había dicho

Ya, ya…-dijo una miko tratando de desviar el tema- Terminemos de comer… -luego tomó un recipiente de ramen y se lo ofreció al hanyou a su lado- ¿Quieres Inuyasha?

Claro, me moría de hambre –dijo él arrebatándole el tazón de las manos con rapidez y empezando a comer

¿¡Qué acaso no puedes ser menos grosero!? –Kagome lo vio molesta pero el hanyou no le prestó atención- Oye que te estoy hablan… -en ese momento calló, su cuerpo era presa de una extraña sensación…la misma que tenía cada vez que sentía los fragmentos de la perla o alguna energía sobrenatural.

Sta Kagome ¿sucede algo malo? –preguntó el monje Miroku al notar el silencio por parte de la joven

¿Ah? –dijo Inuyasha con algunos fideos colgando de su boca, que habían quedado a medio camino cuando escuchó hablar a su compañero- ¿Sucede algo Kagome?

Siento fragmentos de la perla…y son muchos… -No pudo terminar de hablar, en ese mismo instante, nubes oscuras empezaron a cubrir el cielo, oscureciéndolo completamente. Un remolino de energía maligna se hizo presente desde allí. Cuando este desapareció, se pudo apreciar el ser que había llegado. Inuyasha se levantó de un salto y empuñó a Colmillo de Acero, mientras terminaba de tragar los fideos que no había terminado de comer

¡Naraku! Maldito… ¿¡qué haces aquí!? –dijo Inuyasha gruñendo. Kagura y Kohaku lo acompañaban

¿Naraku? –dijo en voz baja Kagome- ¿Es el demonio del que me han hablado?

Sí, es él…ese infeliz -dijo Sango que casualmente la había escuchado, luego dirigió su mirada al niño que estaba al lado de Kagura- Kohaku…

Inuyasha…ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Por lo que veo aún no has logrado sanar completamente tus heridas ¿es que acaso el monstruo que mandé fue muy fuerte para ti?

¿¡Qué dijiste maldito!? ¡Entonces si fuiste tú el que mandó a ese condenado!

Por supuesto que fui yo…solamente fue una pequeña distracción para debilitarte un poco…

¡Desgraciado! ¡Acabaré contigo en este instante! –agitó su espada para realizar el Viento Cortante, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por Naraku, debido a que estaba siendo protegido por una barrera –Maldición… ¡otra vez esa barrera!

No te preocupes Inuyasha, no he venido a matarte, por lo menos no por ahora –él extendió uno de sus tentáculos hacia Kagome para intentar atraparla.

¡Ni creas que te lo permitiré! –Inuyasha intentó cortar aquel "brazo" que estaba por capturar a la miko pero Kagura lo detuvo con su Danza de las cuchillas, el cual pudo esquivar pero sin evitar lastimarse.

¡Kagome! – la exterminadora que se encontraba no muy lejos de la muchacha lanzó su arma para cortar aquella extremidad pero esta fue repelida por el ataque de un niño que luego quedó a unos pocos pasos de ella- Kohaku… ¿por qué?

Al final, Naraku cumplió con su cometido, logrando tener a la sacerdotisa en sus manos- ¡Suéltame! –Kagome intentó liberarse del agarre pero no pudo, era muy fuerte- ¡Que me sueltes he dicho!

Kagome querida, no seas así, tan solo quiero algo que tienes contigo… -ella no pudo evitar que uno de sus "brazos" se internaran en su ropa y le quitara aquello que estaba buscando, el recipiente con los fragmentos de Shikon. Naraku esbozó una leve sonrisa- …y quizás…también tu vida… -dijo él empezando a ejercer fuerza sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Kagome gimió, le estaba oprimiendo de tal forma que en cualquier momento sentía que se le iba el aire.

Inu…yasha… -fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome cuando sintió que empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

Maldito…-masculló Inuyasha. Intentó acercarse pero Kagura nuevamente se lo impidió. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos…mientras Naraku tuviera cautiva a Kagome no podría atacar, puesto que podría lastimarla. Pero entonces… ¿qué iba a hacer?

Sango y Miroku miraban lo que sucedía también sin poder hacer nada, además de que Kohaku estaba impidiéndoles el paso y la exterminadora no quería pelear con él.

¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada para salvarla? –el hanyou gruñó en respuesta, ese maldito se estaba burlando de su condición. Naraku rió, todo iba bien pero no contaba con una persona que en ese momento, lo golpeó por detrás consiguiendo que soltara a la muchacha, y también la alejó de él, poniéndola, por el momento, a salvo. Ella entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver quién era aquella persona que ahora la tenía en brazos

Kouga…-dijo con voz débil, puesto que aún le faltaba un poco el aire. Tenía algunos pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo pero nada grave.

Mi amada Kagome, me alegro que estés bien –dijo él dejándola en el suelo lo más delicadamente posible.

¡Maldito lobo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

¡Eso mismo iba a preguntarte bestia! ¿¡Qué acaso no te había dicho que cuidaras de Kagome!? ¡Estoy segura que fue por tu culpa que terminó en esa situación! –Inuyasha calló, el lobo tenía razón, él no había sido capaz de evitar que Naraku la capturara, y por consiguiente, terminara lastimándola. Naraku aprovechó esa breve distracción para atacarlo.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Cuidado! -gritó Miroku ya que uno de los tentáculos de Naraku se dirigía directo hacia él. El hanyou quiso esquivarlo pero el dolor de una herida se lo impidió, haciéndolo caer. Para su suerte, Sango logró destruirlo a tiempo con su Hiraikotsu, evitando que le alcanzara.

Cuanto lo lamento Inuyasha, pero ya no puedo seguir jugando contigo. Tengo cosas por hacer…-dijo el medio demonio empezando a desprender una cortina de veneno a su alrededor.

No si yo puedo evitarlo… -dijo Miroku dispuesto a absorberlo

Monje… ¿acaso pretendes morir envenenado? Deberías apreciar más tu vida…-Naraku soltó una pequeña risa

Excelencia…

No te preocupes Sango…no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas…-dijo él mientras veía desaparecer a Naraku de la misma forma que había llegado. Luego de eso, el cielo se despejó y pudieron ver el Sol nuevamente…

Poco tiempo después de lo sucedido, los muchachos se encontraban afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, acompañados por Kouga que había decidido no irse hasta asegurarse de que Kagome se encontrara bien. La muchacha estaba descansando en el interior de la cabaña, luego de que hubiera sido revisada por su amiga y la anciana Kaede. Esta última se había quedado con ella para cuidarla pero decidió salir para informar a los demás sobre el estado de la joven.

Anciana, más le vale que mi mujer se encuentre bien o se las verá conmigo –dijo un demonio lobo al verla salir

¿¡Y quién te crees para decir que es tu mujer lobo sarnoso!? –le preguntó un medio demonio molesto sin evitar gruñirle

¡Es mi mujer y punto! –dijo él también gruñéndole y enfrentándolo quedando cara a cara mostrándose los colmillos

Ya cálmense los dos –Miroku intervino y los separó para evitar una pelea innecesaria- Y bien anciana Kaede, ¿cómo se encuentra la Sta Kagome –la mujer estaba por contestarle pero se vio interrumpida cuando alguien mas habló.

Estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse… -los presentes dirigieron su mirada al lugar de dónde provenía la voz, Kagome se encontraba viéndolos desde la puerta de la cabaña. Luego salió y se acercó a ellos- Sólo estaba algo cansada… -ella sonrió para que supieran que no había nada malo de lo que preocuparse.

Kagome, que bueno que estas bien –le dijo Sango, feliz de que su amiga se hubiera recuperado. Quiso abrazarla pero alguien fue más rápido que ella y tomó las manos de la miko entre las suyas.

Querida Kagome, me alegra que estés bien. Quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Después de todo no puedo confiarte a un perro pulgoso que ni siquiera puede cuidarte bien

¿¡Qué dijiste sarnosito!? –dijo Inuyasha interponiéndose entre ellos y separándolo de Kagome- Repítelo de nuevo y me aseguraré de cerrarte la boca para que no vuelvas a abrirla nunca más

¡Pues adelante! ¿¡Qué esperas para hacerlo pulgoso!? –el lobo empezó a gruñirle dispuesto a empezar una pelea con el hanyou, el cual no se quedó atrás y desenfundó a Colmillo de Acero. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, puesto que alguien se había puesto en medio haciéndoles saber que si peleaban, iba a salir lastimada.

¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¿¡ es que no pueden dejar de actuar como niños caprichosos cada vez que se ven!?

¡Pero Kagome si fue este lobo el que empezó! –Inuyasha estaba molesto, odiaba cuándo ella interrumpía sus peleas por defender al lobo- ¿¡No ves que…!? –no pudo terminar la frase puesto que ella lo mandó al suelo, luego se dirigió hacia el demonio lobo que miraba con arrogancia al muchacho que estaba comiendo tierra.

Kouga, te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado, ¿pero por ahora podrías irte? No quiero más peleas por favor –el youkai le tomó nuevamente de las manos.

Por supuesto Kagome, si deseas eso lo respetaré y regresaré en otra ocasión. Recuerda que eres mi mujer y siempre estaré para cuidarte –a la muchacha le cayó una pequeña gotita de la cabeza.

De verdad muchas gracias Kouga…

Cuídate Kagome, adiós…¡Mas te vale cuidarla chucho! –dijo el lobo para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de viento y tierra

¡Que no es tu mujer! –dijo Inuyasha que en ese momento había logrado despegar un poco la cara del suelo

Hola a todos, acá pude subir el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. No estoy segura si me tardé mucho o no en escribirlo, puesto que tuve un pequeño problema emocional y casi ni conté los días. Espero que no les haya molestado porque en verdad estuve mal por lo que me pasó, pero bueno, ya está. Y por si les interesa lo que me pasó es que mi novio me dejó, y bueno, estuve mal por eso. Si a alguien ya le pasó, supongo que debe entenderme... XD

Son cosas que pasan aunque sinceramente nunca pensé que me pasaría, pero pasó y no me cayó del todo bien. Pero ahora ya estoy mejor, por lo menos me queda el consuelo que lo puedo tener como amigo (vaya consuelo XD)

Espero que disfruten del capi, pronto estaré subiendo otro más, gracias por leer, y también por sus reviews que me alientan a seguir y darle un final a este fic.

Arigato minna!

Atte...

Kyouko-chan


End file.
